


Camp new comers

by Bigmike33321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Camp Campbell is getting a new camp counselor to keep the doors open. If not, the camp will get shut down and David and Gwen will get arrested. But what is the deal with this new counselor? And this new kid with a Nigerian accent? What's his deal? Join Max and his friends, Neil and Nikki and all the rest of the camp camp characters as they uncover the reasons behind their arrival.Slight AU with some similarities to Black Panther, bit on only on the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the new counselor**

**Max PoV**

“Wait, what?” I asked. 

“It's like I told you”, David said. “Our benefactors that be, namely Erid’s Dads, have ordered us a new camp counselor now that Mr. Campbell has been arrested. Turns out, as part of due process or some such nonsense, they have to seize all of his assets and property.”

“Which includes Camp Campbell,” Gwen added not-so-helpfully. “According to their letter, they were able to set aside a lot of scratch from Campbell's… ‘impressive’ funds”, she made air quotes on the word ‘impressive’. “Their letter said it's kind of like a probation officer to see if the camp is worth keeping open while Campbell goes to trial. But they also outline that with a new counselor who might actually know what their doing, it might give the camp a good shot at staying open when the state department does it's inspection and…  _ oh _ ,” she stopped and her eyes went wide.

“What? What is it?” David said. Now this is interesting. Gwen handed him the lesser and she walked away, stumbling around again.

“Having the new counselor when the state department comes in would have a good shot at keeping the camp open and… keep us… out of… jail…..  _ Oh _ ,” he dropped his arms and his face fell. “Aww crap.”

**Qeuee camp camp theme song**


	2. The new guy, or something (or how Max is fed up with Camp Campbell's bullshit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It honestly takes me a few hours to work on this, but I work most of the week and by the time I'm done I'm either drained or don't want to write. So, have fun. And yes.... rwby characters

**Chapter 2 meeting the new guy, or something  (or Max is fed up with Camp Campbell bullshit)**

**Max PoV**

“Ok, what the fuck do you mean you'd be going to jail?” I said. “What the fuck even for? You guys didn't do anything wrong!”

“Yeah,” Neil put in. “You guys are horrible caregivers, and can't control a bunch of prepubescent kids-”

“I'm 13 actually,” Ered put in.

“And I turn 13 at the end of the summer,” Nurf said. “And I've already started… what?” We were all staring at him. “You think I was born with this voice? It's been dropping since last year, the boys did too, and I got a few hairs in-”

“The _point_ ,” I interrupted. I didn't want to think about Nurfs gross dick hairs. “The point is, even tho you guys are terrible that doesn't mean you have to go to jail. Oh god, why am I defending you?”

“If I had to take a guess,” Gwen said, “and if my minor is criminal justice was to go on-”

“Uuuuugh!”

“-I’d say that we were most likely…. Aiding and abetting a known criminal by not turning him in and obstruction of justice. Which is all very serious charges for someone like Campbell.”

“Crap,” David squeaked out. Wow. Two cuss words in 5 minutes. He must be really freaking out.

He got up and began to pace. None of us has ever seen him like this before so we just let him be for now.

“Ok,” he finally said, punching his own hand. “We just have to not mess up any more and just tell them that we were doing our jobs!”

“And we will _continue_ to do our jobs!” Gwen said. “We tell the truth, and we show the new counselor guy that we are good people. And if out time here this summer is anything to go by… we're fucked.”

“Gwen!”

“What? It's true. Max alone could possibly get us ten years just by opening his mouth.”

“Eh, that's me low balling it,” I replied.

“So, the only thing that we can do is just do our jobs like normal and hopefully they'll go easy on us.”

“Ugh, the DRAMA!” Preston said. “I LOVE it!”

“Aww, you guys aren't that bad,” Space kid said.

“You might not be the best people at watching kids, but you guys don't deserve to go to jail,” Neil said, which surprised the hell out of me. “Even if your poor excuse of a science camp is fucking atrocious.” That's more like it.

“Vel, you did make me dah camp leador vor dah day,” Dolf said.

“Not the most magical camp,” Harrison said.

“but it has its own charms to it,” Narris finished.

“This summer hasn't been the adventure I've been looking for,” Nikki said. “But it's good enough. I've been pretty entertained so far.”

I didn't say anything, thinking a bit. Finally I said, “Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, you guys are ok.”

“Wait, what?” Gwen said.

“Aww. Maaaaax!” Then came David.

“No, shut up!” I shouted. “Ok as in you guys didn't fuck up as much as I expected you to over this summer. You guys suck, this place sucks, the food is shitty, and most of the time I can't stand you or any other of these morons-”

“What?” “Heeeey!” came Nikki and Neil.

“But, once again, you guys aren't that bad,” I continued on. God, I'm gonna pay for that later. “So even after everything, you guys don't deserve to go to jail. I'll try to keep my mouth shut and not actively try to sabotage you both anymore than I already do.”

“Awww…. Ok, Max,” David said. “Thank you, all of you,” he starts to tear up, even sniffling a bit. And even Gwen is looking a bit misty eyed. “I-its just-”

Don't ruin it,” I deadpanned. “Consider it me owing you back. Nothing more.”

David sniffed once more and willed his eyes. “Ok Max, thank you-”

The doors slammed open and the quartermaster stepped in.

“New counselor is hear,” he said.

The sound of an engine is heard and a green truck comes I to the camp grounds. It's towing a one room trailer. It stops in front of the mess hall and the engine cuts off. Out steps a tall, blond man who comes around the front of the truck so we can see him better. He reaches in to grab a satchel before coming in.

Once he's in he stops and we all get a good look at him.

He's over 6 feet tall, maybe 6”3 or 6”4. Blue eyes, short shaggy hair, like he road down the highway with the windows down, plus the hint of some stubble on his jawline, like he missed shaving for a minute. Probably because of the long drive, he didn't have time to groom himself.

He's wearing brown hiking shorts, a tan button down shirt with a brown leather vest and hiking boots. Oh god, he looks like an older blondes version of David… but actually looks like he knows what he's doing.

Walking up to stand by Gwen and David, he turns to us. “Hello everybody,” he says. When we don't answer him back, he clears his throat. “Ahem. I'm assuming that your two counselors already filled you in on what's going on and why I'm here. So, I'll skip the exposition and just introduce myself.”

He straightens up and says, “My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I know, I don't look like I have Asian decent, but, my father was from China and my mother was an American soldier. I took more after my mother, and my dad decided to take on my mothers name because he said it ‘sounded more badass.’” A few of the kids checked at that. He, Taiyang, smiled and continued. “A little bit about me, I'm 37 years old, I spent some time in the military as a Navy Seal, and after serving my tour, I retired and joined the CIA and spent 10 years with them. I've dance gotten my PhD  in both criminal justice and psychology, so, yes. I'm actually a doctor. But I only use that title when I'm with my patients. Feel free to call me whatever you like… within reason, of course.”

Some more chuckles and he continues. “Now, I know that I was ordered here to be a quote unquote ‘probationary officer’, and well, yes this is true, however!” he holds up one finger to stop some stupid questions that no one was gonna ask. “However, the only reason why that is is because I owe agent's Miller and Miller a favor. So-”

“Wait, wait, wait!” i interrupt. “That's the reason why you were sent to come here? To fuck with us and throw these two useless pricks in jail!?” I point to David and Gwen. “These guys wouldn't last long in there! Gwen would have a nervous breakdown and go catatonic from the get go and David is rape chow basically all wrapped up with a neat bow. Why fuck up a good thing now!?”

It was silent for a whole 10 seconds, everyone's eyes wide…. I… I honestly don't know what came over me.

“Woah dude,” Neil said. “The fuck was that all about?”

“I… I don't want to talk about it.”

“Huh… not quite the reaction I expected,” Taiyang mutteres. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a couple of files. He opens one, looms at me and says, “Max? Right?”

My blood went cold, and I nodded slightly.

“Huh, good to know.” He closes the file and talks like nothing happened. “The reason why I'm here is a favor to both of agents Miller, but i'm not here to arrest anyone or even suggest anyone gets arrested. I'm here to step in for Cameron Campbell, not as owner of this place, but as overseer, and as a new counselor. David here, your David, right?” He turns to David and he nods.

“Uh huh.”

“Awesome. David is head counselor. I'm here to help and observe. The charges filed against you were automatic and mostly bureaucratic bullshit, but it would have stuck if agent's Miller, both of them, hadn't stuck their necks out for you two. So, your welcome. My job is to observe and report and they'll handle things from there. You two and the camp as a whole is completely fine.”

Davis looked like he's nearly about to pass out and Gwen mutters, “Oh thank fucking Christ.”

“However,” he continues.

“Oh fuck, come on!” “There's _more_!?” David squeaked out.

“However, if anything happens to endanger the children, anything vunterry or otherwise and it was with in your power to stop or prevent it and you didn't, I will be making that down in my report. And also a few mandatory conditions by the bullshitty bureaucrats that I mentioned. Number one; all camp activities have to be safe and fall into the normal standards set out by the national boy scout committee. Number two; I have to go around taking notes on most things. That one wasn't negotiable for me either. So, I have to do it. Number three; I did mention that I have a PhD in psychology, right?”

Oh fuck no.

“Soooo…

I have to meet with each of you at least once and do a therapy session this summer. That one was actually suggested by the Miller's. So, I have to do it. I owe them for getting me out of a tight spot a bunch of years back.”

“Uuuuuuuugh,” I groaned out. “Fucking perfect.”

“And a few other things to do with the third condition. I've been ordered to meet more than once for a few certain individuals. Namely,” he took out the files again and read off the names on them. “Namely a Gaylord Nurfington.”

“Ok, that's not so surprising,” Neil said.

“Meredith Miller… What?”

“Yeah… actually surprising.”

“What the hell?” she said. “Why? That's totally not cool!”

“Huh, according to your casefile they me to get regular updates on you for them. They think that it'll help with something top secret in the long run. Neat.”

“Uuuugh. Fine. If it means that they can put away another scumbag wannabe loser bitch, then fine. I'm up for it.”

“Super! The rest are a Neil Gaiman, Harrison… Ford. Nice name. And a Max… no last name. Well, no matter. Gaylord, Meredith, Neil, Harrison and Max. You 4 are gonna meet with me regularly this summer one hour each. Well work out a schedule later. For now, David? Mind showing me where I can park my camper?”

“Uh, sure. No problem. Let's get your truck going, I know the perfect spot!”

As they were leaving Taiyang stopped. “Oh, one more thing. A fourth condition that's all me.” He looks back and says, “Have fun this summer!”

David looked like he was about to burst into tears and they walk out the door and it shuts.

We're all silent them I say, “What the fuck! I'm not gonna meet with that weirdo! He's like David's older brother! Uuuuugh,” I turn around and launch face into Neil's shoulder. “This summer fucking sucks,” I mumble into his skinny flesh. He awkwardly pats my back in a there-there motion.

I am so going to pay for this later.


End file.
